


A Blue Moon Halloween

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Fighting the forces of darkness might help keep the world safe for children, puppies, and caffeine lovers, but it didn’t pay the bills.  That meant getting a real job – and Darcy Lewis figured she could count herself lucky to have a job at Shield High.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	1. Blue Moon - Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for the record! The kids are probably OOC, but mostly I wanted to use actual characters instead of a bunch of original characters. It's definitely an alternate universe, so hopefully that will cover it. Either way, warning given!!
> 
> Art/mood boards on second chapter.

[ ](https://imgur.com/G1upQvt)

Fighting the forces of darkness might help keep the world safe for children, puppies, and caffeine lovers, but it didn’t pay the bills. That meant getting a real job – and Darcy Lewis figured she could count herself lucky to have a job at Shield High. Principal Fury had needed to pull strings to get her the certifications, but he’d been desperately short of staff members who could handle the weird and the wacky. As an expert on magic – the real stuff, not the Houdini – she would be able to deal with trouble. Putting her in as librarian gave him a worker with some flexibility during classes as well.

Unlike either of her guys.

For his day job, Clint Barton acted as an archery coach, training students to use the archaic weapon. Sometimes she wondered how many of them realized he gave them survival lessons at the same time. 

On the other hand, James Barnes taught history. Students either loved him or hated him – and he too gave them weapons in the form of knowledge if they only saw them. Most students didn’t; but then again, who believed in the old stories anymore?

Well . . . until it bit them in the ass.

She’d been teamed up with Clint and James for five years now, ever since she saved them from a rogue ice elemental. Each of the men came to the fight from different areas – James as an expert on myths and Clint as an expert on weapons – but they both had a ton of experience. For herself, she came from a long line of witches – and not the wicked, ‘I’ll get you my pretty’ type. No, more like the kitchen magic homebody.

Yeah, she could throw out some major power if needed, but it would put her in bed with exhaustion. When time allowed, she preferred the slow, homey work of recipes, potions, and being the backup, not the big gun.

“Morning, Ms. Lewis.” 

At the unexpected greeting, Darcy glanced towards the door and had to smile as five students entered her domain. Unlike most students, these kids didn’t avoid her domain as if they expected to get swallowed up by the black hole of books. 

“Lunch time already?” she asked as they gathered around the large table.

“Yep.” Kate Bishop, one of Clint’s best students, dropped into a seat at one end. Digging into her backpack, she pulled out a brown bag. Brown eyes rolled as she slouched back. “But can it just be the end of the day?”

Another of Clint’s kids, the red-headed Robyn Houdt sat at the other end, her posture perfect as she opened a stylish lunch bag. Darcy didn’t even want to know how much it cost. The young woman lived in one the most exclusive neighborhoods in the city but fought with her parents to remain at this ‘low-class’ school. “Mother sent caramel cookies again,” she sighed. “Billy?”

“Sure!” Billy Kaplan, **her** apprentice, reached over to accept the small package. “Why does she send these? Doesn’t she know you hate caramel?”

“You ask as if she cares,” Robyn pointed out. “I get more attention from Coach Barton.”

“That’s because you’re one of his best students.” Nadia van Dyne didn’t bother to look up. She kept scribbling in her notebook. Although the intelligent young woman preferred science to any other academic pursuit, James acknowledged she could put together clues faster than almost any other student. 

“Aren’t you eating?” Billy asked, mouth half full of cookie.

“Hmm.” She gave a hum of absent-minded agreement but continued writing.

In some ways, she reminded Darcy of her best friend, Jane Foster – an astrophysicist at the local university and occasional guest speaker for Shield High.

Franklin Richards shook his head as he dug out her lunch as well as his own. He remained the one student who could outstrip Nadia when it came to finding resources and histories that helped the three adults deal with the various supernatural incidents that happened around town. “Eat, would you?” he insisted, pushing a container of finger foods over to bump her hand. As she blindly reached for something, Franklin turned his head to look at Darcy. “Professor Barnes said to tell you they’ll be a little late for lunch.”

“Doesn’t that figure?” she chuckled. “And when I’ve got chocolate truffles.”

All five students turned to look at her, interest flaring in their eyes. “Truffles?” Kate demanded as she sat up.

“Yep.” Reaching under the counter, Darcy pulled out a large bag and began to line up five containers. Each one held a label with the name of a student. “And you’ve all got your own.” She’d created the treats so they would have an extra pinch of magical aid.

Cloves and milk chocolate for Robyn – who could use the protection against mental and psychological harm her parents caused all unknowing . . . or possibly uncaring.

Kate received mint and dark chocolate – she needed the added boost of optimism and positivity.

For Nadia, Darcy had chosen ginger and white chocolate – hopefully that would help open her eyes to new opportunities . . . or at least distract her from science once in a while. Honestly, Darcy hoped to keep her from resembling Jane too much.

Ancho chili truffles made of dark chocolate went to her apprentice – it would help boost some of Billy’s work. Plus, it didn’t hurt that he loved the mix of heat and sweet.

Finally, she gave Franklin truffles of cinnamon and milk chocolate – they fit his happy personality.

Abandoning their lunches, the five teens crowded around her, grabbing for their containers. No one ever turned down Darcy’s offer of food, the benefits of being a talented kitchen witch. Her smile deepened as she accepted their thanks before shooing them back to the table. “Eat your lunches before you start devouring the sweets,” she scolded.

“You handing out sweets, Doll?” James strolled through the library doors, Clint ambling along behind him. Both men offered her grins before glancing over the students. “And don’t you kids ever spend free time somewhere else?”

“Why bother?” Billy asked, waving a carrot stick to emphasize his words. “We get stares and whispers. Makes lunch hard to swallow.”

“We’d rather be here,” Franklin agreed. 

“Indeed.” Robyn took a neat bite of sandwich, washing it down with water. “I’m willing to take the judgmental stares in the hallways, but I’d prefer to avoid them while I eat.”

“And you’re always welcome,” Darcy assured them.

“Yeah, sure,” Clint agreed, heaving out a sigh and shaking his head. Despite his attempt to sound annoyed, he couldn’t prevent the small grin from playing around his mouth. “I guess we can give up some private time for you lot.” The students made faces and he started chuckling. “Hey, if you’re going to hang out with us, you’ll have to deal.”

“Most of the teachers don’t do the PDA thing,” Nadia pointed out.

“Your teachers are boring,” James replied, brushing a kiss over Darcy’s cheek before heading into her office to get their lunches. Clint moved over to the counter and pulled himself up to perch beside her.

“True,” Kate chimed in. Picking up a truffle, she bit down and hummed in approval. “Any bad guys this week?”

“Not yet.” Clint shook his head. “But hey, tomorrow’s Halloween.”

“And it’s a full moon,” Darcy added. “Plus . . . it’s a blue moon.” Her lips pursed. “Magic’s going to be immensely powerful tomorrow. We’ll all need to be on our toes – white magic works best under a full moon, but that doesn’t mean those that use the power for evil won’t be able to twist it.”

“Nobody goes anywhere alone once the sun sets,” James agreed as he walked out of her office. 

“Billy and I will be here.” Darcy accepted her lunch. “We’ll be doing our own work to keep things under control as well as giving you a safe base to fall back to in a worst-case scenario.

“I’ll take one group towards the clubs.” James took a bite of his sandwich as he considered the students. He glanced over at Clint. “What do you think?” he asked. “One archer and one genius each? And you can take the university party scene?”

“Just what I want to do,” Clint groused. “Go babysit a bunch of drunks at the fraternities and sororities.”

Robyn wrinkled her nose. “I’m going with Professor Barnes.”

“Hey!” Kate protested. “Who said I wanted to-.”

“My mother might actually show up on campus,” Robyn interrupted. “I’d prefer to avoid running into her. She wouldn’t be seen dead on the club side of town.”

For a long moment, her fellow archer stared at her and then blew out a breath. “You owe me.”

Franklin and Nadia exchanged a long look. “I’ll talk my dad into giving you extra lab time,” he offered.

One eyebrow arched and she nodded. “Done,” she agreed. “I’ll take campus.”

“Now that we’ve got that decided,” James laughed. He turned to Darcy. “Do we get any dessert?”

Reaching under the counter once again, she pulled out a box. “There’s a mix of truffles in here,” she agreed. Then she gave both men a slow smile. “And we’ve got honey cakes at home for tonight.” Her amusement deepened as Billy groaned and covered his ears. When her men raised their eyebrows, she shrugged. “Poor boy knows too much about the uses and symbolism of honey.”

Heat flickered in both men’s gazes, but they let the topic go in order to sit with the teenagers and make more plans for the Halloween patrols. For her part, Darcy enjoyed her lunch as she watched her little family. They’d never planned to include teenagers in their fight. When these five insisted on sharing in the battle, they argued against it – until the darkness targeted the kids. At that point, the three adults decided they needed to teach the students, the better to protect them. 

So they became mentors to a new generation of hunters . . . and she whispered a little prayer.

_Keep love within, keep hatred out._   
_Keep joy within, keep fear out._   
_Keep peace within, keep worry out._   
_Keep light within, keep darkness out._   
_May you stand in the circle with us, today and always._


	2. Blue Moon - Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you can see the faces I pictured when writing the one-shot.

[](https://imgur.com/Kpm7soc)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Z4DvYVk)

_Keep love within, keep hatred out._   
_Keep joy within, keep fear out._   
_Keep peace within, keep worry out._   
_Keep light within, keep darkness out._   
_May you stand in the circle with us, today and always._   



End file.
